simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Colonelhomer815/What I would like to see next - McBains, Planes And Automobiles
Hi, this is what I would like to see next: McBains, Planes And Automobiles Part 1 Oh no, I'm supposed to interview a celebrity, shame I'm the most famous person in this town. Hey, what about me? I guess you'll have to do. Boy, the producers aren't gonna be happy about this. Requirements: Make Krusty Appear On a Talk Show Part 2 Wow, our ratings were higher when the guest didn't show up and I ended up interviewing myself. If only there were celebrities here that weren't out of work. Hey! This town needs a celebrity! I know just the person! Who's that guy that's in that film with all the explosions in? *sigh* Rainier Wolfcastle. Requirements: Build the Wolfcastle Mansion. Part 3 Thank you for purchasing my mansion. It was starting to get boring around here without any eccentric celebrities. Anything we can do for you? All I ask is that you bring back my daughter. Any idea where she is? she is most likely at Springfield private school. But dad, you said Springfield didn't have a Private school. We told you that for your own good. How could that possibly be for my own good? look that's not important right now, what's important is re-uniting Mcbain and his daughter. *sigh* fine. Requirements: Build Springfield Private School. Part 4 I am very grateful for getting my daughter. I would like to repay you by inviting you over for dinner. I can give you all a tour. Can we go Dad! Please! Please! Depends, what are you cooking, Rainier? pork goulash followed by apfelstrudel and Black Forest gateau I love free food! Can we go Marge! Can we go Marge! Please! Please! why not! Requirements: Send Homer to Eat at Wolfcastle Mansion (single use) Send Marge to Eat at Wolfcastle Mansion (single use) Send Lisa to Eat at Wolfcastle Mansion (single use) Send Bart to Eat at Wolfcastle Mansion (single use) Send Gretta Wolfcastle to Eat with the Simpsons (single use) Send Rainier Wolfcastle to Eat with the Simpsons (single use) Part 5 Dad, it's been a while since we visited our family in Austria. Indeed, but this town does not have a plane station. You mean airport? yes. Mr Wolfcastle is right, Dad. What, it is plane station? No! I mean Springfield could do with an airport. Requirements: Build Springfield International Airport. Part 6 Now that we have an erm- - Airport. Yes, now we have an airport we can visit our family in Austria. Requirements: Send Rainier Wolfcastle to Visit Family in Austria Send Gretta Wolfcastle to Visit Family in Austria Characters Rainier Wolfcastle Gretta Wolfcastle Buildings Wolf castle mansion Cost = 215600 Income = 120 12 Waiting time = 6h Action = Finding money to pay for begging letters Tasks involved Gretta Wolfcastle - Relax in the giant room Rainier Wolfcastle - Practice one-liners Springfield private school Cost = 224240 Income = Look out for vandals! Cleaning payout = 150 45 Gretta Wolfcastle - go to school Prinicipal Skinner - steal computers - 30m Springfield airport Run flights to earn money and XP. Tasks involved Homer Take the family on vacation - 7d Rainier Wolfcastle Visit family in Austria Gretta Wolfcastle Visit family in Austria Ned Flanders Take the kids on a hi-diddly-holiday - 7d Mayor Quimby Attend a twinning ceremony - 7d Mr Burns Donate 1 dollar to an African village - 7d Krusty the clown Pretend to visit the fake village he sponsors - 7d Milhouse Visit Danish side of the family - 7d Cletus Visit mum/aunt and dad/uncle Carl Visit family in Iceland - 7d Lenny Visit Carl's family in Iceland - 7d Kent Brockman Film a documentary in the streets of Mumbai - 7d Cost = 235800 Category:Blog posts